candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 735
| target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 53 | previous = 734 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 736 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 735 is the tenth level in Marshmallow Mountains and the twentieth moves level. To pass this level, you must score at least 100,000 points in 25 moves. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Many tiles are missing - with only two thirds of all tiles are present. *About two to three 18-move candy bombs spawn every move. This can be quite hard to deal with. *Chocolate spawners at the bottom are also annoying. *Chocolates from chocolate spawners could be useful for eating candy bombs, but is quite uncommon. *If you have too many bombs in the "stuck" zones, you will certainly fail this level. *The shape of the board makes the level very annoying. *With only 5 colours present, it is quite easy to create special candies, but its shape can also make it difficult. *During the second nerf, the star scores are now lowered. *The player is required to earn at least 4,000 points per move (100,000 points / 25 moves = 4,000 points per move). Stars Strategy *At the start of the game, if you can, make vertical matches in the outer four columns (two on the right and two on the left) or in the middle top column. These five columns don't spawn candy bombs so you can have one or more moves bomb-free. *Focus on one side of the board so bombs don't spread too much. *If you can find a match that can destroy a bomb, make the match. *Special candies can also help you a lot. If you get a colour bomb, try to combine it with a special candy to destroy the bombs. *If you get stuck on a side with many bombs, it can be very hard to deal with. *Because you get a lot of bombs in this level, you can just focus on destroying the bombs as you get a lot of points from bombs. *Only the bombs that appear during the first seven moves need to be defused. All bombs appearing after that will not explode before the end of the level, though you should still focus on destroying as many bombs as possible to get more points. Trivia *This level is vaguely shaped like a butterfly. *This was the only moves level that was rated Insanely Hard, and it was almost impossible without boosters before it was nerfed. *This level has the highest target score of any moves level in Reality, along with Levels 97 and 110, at 100,000 points. Before the second nerf, it has the highest target score for a moves level at 250,000 points. *This level has been nerfed from Insanely Hard to Very Easy. It is the only level that had such a massive reduction in difficulty (over two nerfs). Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Moves levels Category:Marshmallow Mountains levels Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Redesigned levels Category:Very easy levels